Pig (MineCraft)
Pigs are passive mobs that are the source of porkchops, a renewable source of food; they are also a mode of transportation, provided the right materials are on-hand. They are 0.875 blocks tall, 0.650 blocks wide and 1.3 blocks long. Appearance A pig has pink skin, ears, and a big nose. Their eyes consist of one black and one white pixel which creates a wall-eyed effect. They have a short, stubbed tail and their snouts protrude from their face. Usage Each pig will drop 1-3 raw porkchops upon death (on Pocket Edition it's possible for it to drop 0). Pigs that die while on fire will drop 1-3 cooked porkchops instead. Pigs can also be used as a method of controlled transportation by placing a saddle on a pig and using a carrot on a stick or carrot to control the pig while on it. Behavior Pigs typically roam the Overworld in groups of 3-4, but much larger groups can sometimes be found if multiple groups come together. When they encounter obstacles, pigs will often answer them by hopping up and down, apparently attempting to jump over them regardless of whether this is actually possible. They make no attempt to stay out of water, bobbing up and down to stay afloat. Pigs' pathfinding is similar to other passive mobs; they avoid harmful falls and attempt to go around obstructions. When led with carrots, pigs seem to "forget" their pathfinding skills: they will often become stuck on the opposite side of a block rather than walking around it, and will blindly walk off of ledges or into fire. Pigs tend to move more often, but in smaller strides, towards the northeast, without any other variables coming into play. Pigs can be pushed into minecarts to be transported across long distances. When struck by lightning, pigs turn into zombie pigmen without a sword. This is a very rare event as there are not many thunderstorms and pigs are a small target for lightning to strike. Baby pigs that get hit by lightning also turn into zombie pigmen. Lightning-created Zombie Pigmen are neutral like naturally spawned ones. Ridden pigs also turn into zombie pigmen upon being struck by lightning. The player will receive damage and be knocked off the mob. When spawning pigs in Creative Mode, you can spawn baby pigs by right-clicking on a pig with a pig Spawn Egg. Breeding Main article: Breeding. Pigs can be bred using carrots. It takes about five minutes before the parents can be bred once more, which applies to all farm animals. It takes at least one full Minecraft day (20 minutes or more) for piglets to mature. The appearance of a piglet is roughly similar to that of an adult pig, having the same sized heads, but noticeably smaller bodies. Piglets mostly stay around their parents until they mature, although the parents cannot protect the piglet(s) from harm. Pigs can also be bred with potatoes and beetroots, but only in MineCraft Pocket Edition. Piglets will not use water elevators, but also will not drown in a half slab of water, despite being slightly taller than half a slab in height. Riding pigs Saddled pigs are controllable with a carrot on a stick. Pigs jump when moving, and can climb stairs, slabs, and ladders if moving into/onto them, but cannot go through open doorways. Pigs also do not respond to carrots after entering a body of water. Pigs "eat" the carrot in a span of time which is shown by a durability bar on the carrot on a stick. Right-clicking the carrot on a stick will cause them to have a burst of speed but take the durability off it by one quarter of the health. It is not necessary to hold the carrot on a stick while the pig is having the burst of speed, allowing for e.g. a mounted combat against other mobs or players. Damage taken while riding is dealt entirely to the player, unless the rider accidentally hits the pig mortally or the pig takes fall damage (all fall damage goes to the pig). However, it does not cause any knockback nor any decrease of movement speed. Achievements Main article: Achievements. History Classic *0.24 - Added pigs. Pigs were cross-eyed and their eyes were closer to each other. *0.25 - Pigs dropped 0-2 brown mushrooms and awarded a player 10 points each when killed. Updated pig skin. Indev *February 19th, 2010 - Pigs now dropped 0-2 raw porkchops upon death. Infdev *Seecret Friday 2 - Saddles are added along with the ability to ride pigs. Alpha *1.0.4 - Added sitting animation for riding pigs *1.0.17Added pigs in multiplayer Beta *1.5 - Added achievement for riding a pig off a cliff. Pigs struck by lightning now turn into zombie pigmen. Pigs that die from being set on fire now drop ready-cooked porkchops. *1.8 - Pigs' snouts now protrude from their faces. New AI system for passive mobs; pigs will run away when attacked. Official Release *1.0.0 **1.9pre3 - Added baby pigs. They may be ridden like adult pigs with a saddle. Pigs can be bred with wheat. *1.2.1 **12w06a - Before this update, all mob spawners found in SMP had the pig model inside them instead of whatever creature they actually spawn, with the singular exception of the Cave Spider. This bug was fixed in this update. **12w07b - Pigs now have new AI. *1.2.4 - No longer possible to ride baby pigs with saddles. Right clicking with a saddle does nothing. *1.3.1 **12w25a - Pigs now drop 1-3 porkchops instead of 0-2. *1.4.2 **12w36a - Pigs will now drop a saddle upon death if they were wearing one. Added carrot on a stick to direct saddled pigs. Pigs can now only be bred with carrots, not wheat, and only follow the player if they are holding a carrot or a carrot on a stick. **12w37a - Pigs are now able to jump when ridden. Pigs now "eat" the carrot in a span of time which is shown by a durability bar on the carrot on a stick. It is no longer necessary to hold the carrot on a stick in your hand while the pig is having the burst of speed. **12w38a - Pigs have a new step sound. *1.8 **14w02a - Baby pig growth can be accelerated using carrots. Pocket Edition *0.2.0 - Pigs were added. *0.8.0 - Pigs can now be bred with carrots, potatoes, or beetroots. Pigs have new mob AI. Console Edition *TU1 - Added pigs. *TU5 - Pigs' snouts protrude from their face. Pigs will run away when attacked. *TU7 - Added baby pigs. Pigs can be bred with wheat. Trivia *Creepers were originally a failed attempt to make a quadrupedal model for pigs, which Notch found amusing enough to make into a unique mob. *By default, any spawner placed by the player will be a pig spawner. *Pigs have a separate "armor" file for use with the saddle. *Saddled pigs in minecarts behave strangely: **If the player rides the pig, the speed of the minecart will be boosted. **The minecart, ridden or not, will not come to a stop unless it hits a block. Other entities and unpowered gold rails will only slow it to a minimum speed. *One of the splashes which shows up on the title screen reads "Ride the pig!" (Possibly a reference to the TV show Invader Zim) *It is possible to control a saddled pig by throwing snowballs or eggs at them; they will run the opposite direction the snowball/egg hit them. However, this method is very hard because the pig is likely to run around in circles. *If a saddled pig with a player on it goes through a 1x1x1 hole, the player will start suffocating. *A pig at second-to-full speed (5 blocks a second) is barely enough to avoid the skulls of the Wither. *With carrots being the new breeding item, pigs are even less efficient than cows as livestock. Cooked Porkchop and Steak have equal hunger values, but cows drop leather and carrots only come from Villages and rarely zombies. *It is possible to completely turn your head around while riding a pig. *Deadmau5 released a song titled "Get In The Cart, Pig" as a direct reference to Minecraft.